Recently, there is increased demand for semiconductor devices capable of operating at high-speed and having large-capacity storage, and thus an integration degree of such semiconductor devices has increased. It is becoming increasingly important to control defects which may occur on substrates as the integration degree of semiconductor devices increases. Therefore, ADC processes may be required, which perform a defect classification process in order to control the defects which may occur on the substrates and improve process efficiency and reliability.